Suffocating Love
by Beautiful Hatsumomo
Summary: Hatsumomo/Sayuri So much confusion, so much lust, so much love. M for Mature for strong sexual content.
1. Part 1: Confusion

Suffocating Love

(Hatsumomo/Sayuri)  
Part 1: "Confusion"

**Sayuri's POV:**

I remember it so vividly. I was fighting her, yelling at her for being the terrible witch she is.

"_How dare you!" I screamed as she clasped my most prized possession in her spidery fingers- the Chairman's handkerchief. _

_She slipped the precious cloth under her robes,"Is this where you keep it? Next to your heart?"_

"_Give it back!" I leaped at her and struggled to get the small piece of cloth with little success. In the fight, I had let her gain advantage as she landed on top of my body, straddling me with a wicked, triumphant, yet some how mesmerizing smile._

_She leaned down and breathed an intoxicating heat upon my lips,"Do you want this?" She smirked. "I like it," Hatsumomo stated, "I'm keeping it. I earn the money. I should get," she secured the cloth in her robi, "what I want."_

And this is the part that sends my mind and soul into a pit of utter confusion.

"_I'll give you_ anything _you want! Just give me back my gift from the Chairman!"_

"_Anything?" she mused._

"_Yes!"_

_She leaned down, her lips brushing mine lightly as her spider-like fingers suddenly felt like silk on my skin as they slid up my kimono. My skin got very hot and goosebumps rose on my flesh; I let out a small gasp against her lips and Hatsumomo smirked. I breathed heavily against her lips,"What-what are you-doing?"_

"_You said you would do anything," Hatsumomo hissed soothingly against my lips. I bit my lower lip hard and shoved my body weight up, knocking the darkly entrancing geisha off me. As she fell, her robi loosened and I took that time to slide my hand into her kimono and grab back what was rightfully mine. I then stood up and ran past her to my room and slid the door shut with extreme force. My body was trembling and my mind was screaming. 'Why had she done that?' I thought to myself._

And why did it feel so good?

I now lie face down on my futon, thoughts of the beautiful, evil temptress that is Hatsumomo. The way her hair flows, the way her skin glows, the way her fingers felt on my skin- what is happening to me? I drifted to sleep, her touch haunting me to my very core, my whole body craving it even in the clasp of sleep. I open my eyes and there she is, the wicked goddess Hatsumomo watching me sleep, smirking as my eyes met hers? "Innocent little Chiyo is not as innocent as I thought, hm?"

**Hatsumomo's POV:**

"_Give it back!" she says. _

But now why would I do something like that? Why would I give her the very thing that keeps her from being mine.

Yes, mine.

From the day I met her, there was something about those intense watery, grey eyes. Such power, such passion, such beauty hidden in those deep wells of emotion.

No one would ever accuse me of being kind to little Chiyo- that much is certain. I was scared by that feeling she aroused deep inside; the feeling that made me need to possess her. So, I covered it up with the foulest attitude I have ever projected to anyone before. I hit her, I shoved her, I pushed her to her limits.

Yet somehow she withstood.

This mere child had succeeded in taking my most intense fury. And that made me want her all the more.

Hurting her became like a drug to me. Even if I was hurting her, it produced the most angelic whimpers, her skin so soft even as it bruised under my torments. Her pleas and her gasps for freedom made me wish I could just ravish her with the raw passion that festered and boiled inside me for years.

Years.

Years of torment for both of us, came down to this one moment.

"_I'll give you_ anything _you want! Just give me back my gift from the Chairman!"_

"_Anything?" I said with a happy, dark undertone._

"_Yes!" she replied desperately._

_'Silly girl of course you are not getting this handkerchief,' my mind responded instantly, but my face did not show this answer. I would humor her. Or..._

_Before I could control myself, my fingers slid beneath the silk of her clothing on her thighs. I was pleased to feel how her skin molded to my touch, and, oh, she gasped. She was enjoying this. Oh, God. I would unleash my passion on her right this moment._

I would have, if not for Sayuri pushing me away- fleeing with that retched souvenir from her _beloved _Chairman. Ugh. I lie on the floor frustrated, furious, and hurt. A tear slips from my eye and I angrily wipe it away and lift myself from the floor, disgraced and disappointed.

"Hatsumomo, Hatsumomo...," whimpered a familiar voice.

I hurriedly yet quietly slipped near Sayuri's chamber and heard her whispering and gasping my name. I peaked in the door and her eyes were clamped shut as she dreamed of things that made her body tense. I nearly lost my balance when I spied her hands roaming her body desperately for her kimono had been removed for the night, only a thin layer of silk between her skin and my eyes.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to be closer. I slipped into her sleeping chamber, quietly opening and quickly closing the door. I leaned casually against the wall, studying how angel's sleep when they have demonic dreams. It was quite entertaining. As she began to say my name continuously, getting slightly louder each time, her desperate eyes met mind and my lips twitched up into a smirk. "Innocent little Chiyo is not as innocent as I thought, hm?"

She blushed, but didn't speak. My playful look disappeared, "Sayuri. Tell me what you were dreaming."

"No," she whispered defiantly in the cover of night.

I hissed, "I wasn't asking. You _will_ tell me. _Now_."

Sayuri bit her lip as I crossed my arms waiting for a reply. I love how she chews on her lips when I make her uncomfortable. Hm. She was taking a long time to answer. I'm not a patient person.


	2. Part 2: Impatience is a Virtue

Suffocating Love

(Hatsumomo/Sayuri)  
Part 2: "Impatience is a Virtue"

**Sayuri's POV:**

I bit my lip. I would refuse to give in to her demands. I would not tell her the things I had desperately desired her to do to me. No. I would not. As I laid there in silence, she stalked closer, my muscles shifted nervously. Before I could move away, Hatsumomo climbed onto my futon and placed her slender form on top of mine. She took one of her hands and clasped my wrists in her grip. I struggled, but she would not allow my freedom.

"My dear _Sayuri_," she breathed seductively. "If you will not tell me, I shall find out one way or another." She moved down my body, glaring up at me, "Do NOT move your hands. Do you understand?" I nodded quickly and she purred, "Good girl."

She let go of my hands so that both of hers could pull up the cloth that rested against my flesh lazily. I bit my lips as it slid up over my thighs, my field of curls being exposed to her dangerously sparkling eyes. I gasped as, the cloth soon disappeared from my breasts as well, exposing almost all my naked body before my _enemy_.

"Did this happen?" Hatsumomo hissed softly as she leaned down to flick her tongue against my nipple. I shivered softly, but did not respond in words. I could tell she her patience was wearing thin. She bit down on the stiff nub; my body twitched as I gasped out, "Yes, Hatsumomo.. Yes." She seemed pleased.

"Tell me what else happened," she whispered muffled, "And I can make all your dreams come true." I moaned beneath her. It would be easier to show her then to tell her. I disobeyed her and grabbed her slender fingers, resting them between my legs where heat was smoldering from. She smirked, "Ah, ah, ah. You moved. Naughty, naughty Sayuri. You must be punished."

**Hatsumomo's POV:**

I loved the way her beautiful eyes flicked with both fear and excitement when I said this. It was perhaps the most mesmerizing thing I had ever witnessed. She was so beautiful anytime, but even more so as she was trapped beneath me.

She looked up at me with apologetic eyes, "I was showing you, Hatsumomo-san."

"But you disobeyed me." She shuddered. I smirked. I moved down her hot flesh to get a better look at her enticing curls. I slid my snake-like fingers teasingly inside her, just the smallest bit, before using my other hand to place my other fingers to get busy stroking her heated desire. Sayuri's back arched and my fingers shoved violently into her, my nailed scraping her walls roughly, loud whimpers of pain and shudders of pleasure flowing from her. My eyes rolled back in excitement as I recklessly violated her over and over with my fingers, tearing her insides until she could no longer stand it then plunging my tongue deep within her to soothe the burning ache with the cooling relief of my tongue.

**Sayuri's POV:**

It hurt so bad, yet felt so good at th same time she was amazing. I had never felt pleasure of the flesh before, and now I could see why people craved it so. Before I knew it, a numbing feeling began to engulf the back of my thighs, reaching out from in between my legs. I had never felt anything like this tensing pleasure in my life. I screamed Hatsumomo's name as-much to my surprise- liquid spilled from my body. I was trembling as Hatsumomo was hissing with immense excitement and pleasure.

She spent all night with me, full-filling my fantasies as she instructed me on how to full-fill hers. She would encourage me as I coaxed liquid from her body soon as well. Instinctively, I leaned my head down so my tongue could reach out and steal her nectar. She tasted amazing. At the end of our lusting, a spark went between us. We knew there was more than just sex in this relationship.

And we knew life was going to be very different now.

**Part 3 soon to come from Beautiful Hatsumomo if you guys like it so far**

Ah Revoir.


	3. Part 3: Waking Up Alone

Suffocating Love

(Hatsumomo/Sayuri)  
Part 3: "Waking Up Alone"

**Sayuri's POV:**

I wake up and roll over, expecting to feel warmth beside me. I reach my hand out blindly, my eyes still weak with sleep, but feel nothing. I open my eyes to confirm what I already know. I am alone. She left me alone. A tear of ice spills down my cheek as my mind is now a void of emotion. The beautiful snake that is Hatsumomo had used me. Used me for her own sick gain of sexual pleasure. I feel like nothing... Like nothing, waking up alone.

**Hatsumomo's POV:**

The sun hits my eyelids, but I do not want this to be so. Soon, the sun will rise, and the people will rouse- finding our bodies side by side, the cloth that we lie upon smelling of sweat and sex; we will be the topic of gossip for the maids. We may even be kicked out of the place we have come to know as home. No, I will not let that happen. I will not let my love be pushed into the cold, dingy streets of Gion with no money for food and the only way to survive being a prostitute. No, I will go to my own chamber. I will leave Sayuri here, her beautiful form protesting my movements to leave as she reaches out for me even under the heaviness of sleep. I will feel pain in my heart. The weight of guilt as I picture her, waking up alone.

**Sayuri's POV:**

I run from my room and to the toilet, the odor horrid as I suspect a little girl like I once had been had forgotten, or rather ignored, her chore to clean it out. I sit there, careful not to let the silk of my robe get dirty. I sit there, and I weep. I weep for being stupid enough to be a pawn in her promiscuous game. How stupid could I be? Am I really as stupid as that little girl I had once been when I felt I secretly adored her? Yes, I believe I am. After all, I gave into her last night. I gave myself again and again.

**Hatsumomo's POV:**

I am racked with pain as I lie there. I know she will awake soon. I know it will appear as if last night meant nothing. If only she knew it meant everything.

**Sayuri's POV:**

_Stupid little Chiyo. How could she ever love the girl that smells of fish? She hates you! She was bored! You are just another toy for her to play with and break. Silly, foolish girl thinking you meant something to someone as cold as her. Go on, cry your eyes out as it seeps in and rushes deep into your soul: "You mean nothing to her!"_

I stay in the bathroom and cry my eyes out. I even stay as Mother and Pumpkin beg to use it. I tell them that if they have to go so bad, they should use the servant toilets as I used to when I was a child. Begrudgingly, they go, their bladders screaming far louder than their minds telling them that those toilets smell worse than this one. I stay in there until I hear a gentle voice at the door.

"Go away!" I shout, not caring who hears me.

**Hatsumomo's POV:**

_"Little Chiyo, Little Chiyo," I say softly._

_ "Go away!" she shouts. _

Go away. Those words sting worse than the guilt. "And my name is Sayuri!"

"Alright, but I am sorry you woke up alone. I did not want the maids to start rumors. Or worse, tell Mother or Auntie. And...you looked so peaceful and beautiful- I could not wake you. I'm going now."

"Wait!" she says pleadingly. I wait.

**Sayuri's POV:**

_ "Alright, but I am sorry you woke up alone. I did not want the maids to start rumors. Or worse, tell Mother or Auntie. And...you looked so peaceful and beautiful- I could not wake you. I'm going now."_

The realization is like the frost thawing during the spring. My mind blossomed to life quickly as my mind screamed, "Of course!" and then the happiness is gone as the last part clicks in my mind. No, she can't leave. Not again. "Wait!" I say audibly, hoping she'll be there when I open the door. She is. I smile though my eyes are red and sore from crying. I hardly feel beautiful.

Hatsumomo comes forward and wipes my eyes lovingly. She glances around cautiously, seeing no one; deciding it is safe, her lips meet mine in a tender kiss. She strokes the side of my face, "Do not cry, Little Chiyo. You are the sun to me. How can I rise without the sun?"

**Hatsumomo's POV:**

She came from the toilet area, her eyes irritated. She was crying. I could not bear it. I had to comfort her. I came closer, and, making sure we were alone, kissed her."Do not cry, Little Chiyo. You are the sun to me. How can I rise without the sun?"

**Sorry the update has been so long. Look forward to more coming**

Ah Revoir,

Beautiful Hatumomo


End file.
